


The Colors Of Crazy

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Kim "a.k.a. Key" Kibum: Age 15 - Diagnosis - Self Mutilation, Self-inflicted Mute.  Patient Cuts with anything he can. He refuses to talk. Key shows he has lucid days and dark days. Single, bi, Patient 1089.Lee Taemin - Age 13 - Diagnosis - Mild Schizophrenia.  At age 7 Taemin's Schizophrenia manifested. Patient has delusions and hallucinations. Taemin has bizarre visions. One day he is running from frightening zombies scared to death, the next day he could possibly think he is a banana god and feels empowered. Patient seems to have a bond of sorts with Patient 1071,1083. Single, Gay, Patient 1069.Lee “Chicken Maniac” Jinki - Age 17 - Diagnosis - Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. The patient is obsessed with chicken. His disorder won't let his brain think of anything else. The patient came to the mental institution when he was 9 years old. His mother found him having sex with a chicken. Upon learning more this was not the first time. Has a bond with Patient 1069,1083. Single, Gay, Patient 1071.More in notes.





	1. Patient 1089 Kim  "Key" Kibum

**Author's Note:**

> Kim “Rampage” Jonghyun - Age 16 - Diagnosis - Borderline Personality Disorder with violent tendencies. The patient was sent to the mental institution at age 6. One Minute he will be okay, the next he is beating someone up for no reason. Jonghyun feels as he doesn’t know who he is. He doesn't see the point in living. He hurts himself in his rage fits sometimes. He doesn't eat. With BPD you have an unstable self-image, usually thinking you are ugly and fat this is why eating disorder are popular among them. Jonghyun has a deep desire to feel cared about but the conflicting status of his disorder isn’t allowing the progression. Bond with Patient 1069, and 1071. Single, Gay, Patient 1083.
> 
> Choi “Froggy” Minho - Age 14 - Diagnosis - Sexual Deviant with Predatory Manipulations. Minho can’t help the way he acts. He came to the mental institution at the age 10 when he was caught raping an 8-year-old girl. He will stalk and hunt his victims (be it female or male), he would and will do that for minutes, hours or days. Once a target is spotted it becomes his obsession. But in the end, he always has sex with them, be it by force or willingness. Minho comes off as a normal young boy until he is aroused or taken with someone. The patient shows a tendency towards patient 1069 but hasn’t gone into his hunting mode. See a doctor for more information. Single, Gay, Patient 1096.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> welcome to Namsan Oasis Institution. no problems are unimportant or untreated. no one's problems are more important than someone else's. everyone is treated fairly and cared for. if you are in need of help you came to the right place. remember you are very important and cared for.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> status: Welcoming all.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The Rules: Follow All Of Them!  
> all patients will be housed in individual rooms; level 3 patients will be on a separate floor for level 2 and level 1 patient’s safe
> 
> no substances other than prescribed medications are allowed on grounds this includes drugs, alcohol, inhalants, and the like.
> 
> for male and female patients shaving is allowed under watch for self-mutilating patients waxing only.
> 
> meals are at 8 am 2 pm and 6 pm patients confined will adhere to the same schedule.
> 
> befriending other patients is encouraged but under watch.
> 
> when a patient enters our facility they are given 2 sets of levels one for housing and one for safety. upon entering you are level 0 once a patient reaches level 8 and has been housed in level 1 housing they will be given a hearing to determine release into society.
> 
> group therapy is given every Monday and Thursday 1pm-3pm & 4pm-6pm.
> 
> therapy for mechanical & physical patients individually will be given once a day.   sexual and harmful patients 2x daily until otherwise noted.
> 
> medication will be given by staff at due times patients are advised to not cheek, pocket or fake medications if you do try to look up we see you!
> 
> sexual release is not forbidden but we ask you to use the bathroom in your room and dispose of your fluids properly. (i.e not your socks, pillowcases or the floor).
> 
> visitors are allowed in the visiting area with doctor approval. we have open visiting hours daily between 7 am and 10 pm.
> 
> each room will have a bathroom shower sink and commode, bed, dressing table, desk chair and television or radio per doctors approval or patients condition.
> 
> roll call will be at 6 am every morning and 11 pm every night, if you are up before then please check with the on duty floor supervisor or if you go to bed early do the same.
> 
> remember your not here because you’re not cared about your here because you are!!

Kibum’s moist hand clamped around  the car handle as he slowly swung the door opened. He released the handle as he some what slammed the door shut. Kibum shuffled his feet into the gravel, wiping his moist hands, from sweat  on his jeans as he nervously awaited for his mother to get out of the car. Mrs. Kim slowly took the handle into her petite hand, opening the door. She placed both her feet onto the gravel clutching for dear life  on a tissue that was dampened with tears beforehand. Kibum unhurriedly walked with his head hung low to his Mother's side.  Mrs. Kim nestled Kibum closely to her chest,  as they  haltingly walked up the path to Namsan Mental Institution. Two security guards held open the main double doors for them to  pass through.  As soon as they made their way into the main hall way they were greeted by the head nurse with a “way to cheery” smile on her face Kibum thought to himself.

“Welcome. I am the head nurse.” The nurse said friendly. “Please Kibum follow the male nurse. He will lead you to your room. There will be a booklet on the desk of the rules you can look over.” She added in.

Kibum kept his head hung low staring at his shoes as  they were the most amazing thing ever. He slowly followed the male nurse to his room he would be forced to stay in for as long as he was made to stay here. Once they arrived to his room, the male nurse opened the door and took Kibum’s back and searched threw them. Once he deemed them safe he took a seat out side of Kibum’s room. Kibum looked around and noticed he had a small  twin bed with a comforter on it. He had a small desk with a lamp and a chair. He also had a small private bathroom and a dresser. Kibum slowly putt his things away. Kibum took a seat at his small desk and let his fingers grasps the rule book. He slowly opened the page and began to read over them.

 

Namsan Institution

   *     All patients will be housed in individual rooms; level 3 patients will be on a separate floor for level 2 and level 1 patient’s safety.

      *  No Substances other than prescribed medications are allowed on grounds this includes drugs, alcohol, inhalants, and the like.

   *     For male and female patients shaving is allowed under watch for self mutilating patients waxing only.

     *   Meals are at 8am 2pm and 6pm patients confined will adhere to the same schedule.

      *  Befriending other patients is encouraged, but under watch.

       * When a patient enters our facility they are given 2 sets of levels one for housing and one for safety. Upon entering you are Level 0 once a patient reaches level 8 and has been housed in Level 1 housing they will be given a hearing to determine release into society.

    *    Group therapy is given every Monday and Thursday 1pm-3pm & 4pm-6pm.

      *  Therapy for Mechanical & Physical patients individually will be given once a day.   Sexual and Harmful patients 2x daily until otherwise noted.

       * Medication will be given by staff at due times patients are advised to not cheek, pocket or fake medications if you do try look up we see you!

       * Sexual release is not forbidden but we ask you use the bathroom in your room and dispose of your fluids properly. (i.e not your socks, pillowcases or the floor).

     *   Visitors are allowed in the visiting area with doctor approval. We have open visiting hours daily between 7am and 10pm

     *   Each room will have a bathroom shower sink and commode, bed, dressing table, desk chair and television or radio per doctors approval or patients condition.

       * Roll call will be at 6am every morning and 11pm every night, if you are up before then please check with the on duty floor supervisor or if you go to bed early do the same.

    *    Remember your not here because you’re not cared about your here because you ARE!!   Follow The  Rule.  
“When can I come and visit him?” Mrs. Kim wept out.

“ He has to have an examination with the doctor. Once that has happened the doctor will call you and tell you  about it and if he approves of visitations. He mostly doesn’t right away, as to get the patient used to here first” The nurse explained kindly.

 

“Can I say goodbye to him” Mrs. Kim stuttered out as she cried.

“Of course” The nurse said and led her to his room.

Mrs. Kim sadly walked into his small room. Kibum looked up as his Mother walked into the room.

“ I love you so much my son! I am not doing this to punish you but to help you. One day you will understand.” Mrs. Kim said as she placed a gently kiss to his forehead and let her tears soak his skin, before she made her leave.

“Kibum follow me please. The doctor is ready to examine you” The male nurse said.

Kibum stood up causing his chair to make a screeching sound against the floor. Kibum didn’t spare the nurse a look as he followed him to the examination room. Kibum took a seat on the examination table.

“Hello I am doctor Park” Mr. Park said as he walked in, only to be met with silence.

The doctor took note of that. He walked over to Kibum and searched his whole body and noted all the self inflicted wounds he found on his arms,legs and thighs even a few on his feet. The doctor took not that Kibum’s self inflicted wounds weren’t only just cuts be he had carved words into his skin such as worthless,stupid,ugly.

“Kibum I would like you to tell me why you think you are here please?” Mr. Park said softly.

Kibum sat on the bed and counted the cream colored tiles on the floor.

“The nurse will lead you back to your room” Mr. Park said.

Kibum walked slowly behind the male nurse never looking at  him, or paying attention to anything he said. Kibum sat on his bed and played with his fingers staring at his feet.  Dr. Park made his way out to Mrs. Kim in the waiting room.

“Mrs. Kim I have just finished my examination on your son Kibum. He is a self inflicted mute. which means he refuses to talk. He also has self inflicted wounds all over his body. I know you seen the ones on his wrist, which is why you brought him here. He has  them on his arms, legs, thighs and  feet as well.  He also has carved words into his thighs such as worthless, stupid, and ugly” Mr. park explained to Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim took the tissues that she has been holding on for dear life in her right hand and brought it to her face as she wept into it. The Doctor left her to her grieving. After Mrs. Kim pulled herself together she headed home sad to leave her baby boy.  A nurse walked by and placed an index card with Kibum’s examination on his door slot for all the nurse’s to read, as each patient has one on their door.

 Patient 1089 - Kim a.ka. Key Kibum - Age 15 - Diagnosis - Self Mutilation, Self inflicted Mute.  Patient Cuts with anything he can. He refuses to talk. Key shows he has lucid days and dark days.

Kibum head snapped up as someone with longish shoulder length brown hair ran into his room panting.

“DON’T JUST SIT THERE. THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING” The boy screamed at him.


	2. Don't just sit there. The zombies are coming.

Taemin sat in the blue chair in the recreation room also known as the “rumpus room”, reading one of his comic books. Taemin gently flipped the page of his comic book. Inside his mind he began to hear the groans of mindless hunger sang by the horde of rancid zombies, lumbering threw the corridor. Hysteria washed over Taemin, as he felt great terror throughout his whole body. He clamped a hand over his heart shaped lips to stifle his scream; he could hear his heart hammering in his chest as it caused his pulse to echo in his head.

 

 

He realized that he was holding his breath as he dropped the comic book to the floor and slowly expelled the air out of his lungs. The putrid smell of decay emanating from the rotted zombie flesh making its way to his nostrils had caused a chain reaction in his eyes making them water, his throat to burn as bile rose in his stomach. Taemin backed up against the wall, with his hand over his mouth trying to even out his breathing.  

 

 

 

Taemin could still hear the groans of the rancid zombies as they filed in one by one making their way through the corridor. Taemin knew they were in search of brains which to them is food. Once the groans of the zombies were getting fainter Taemin knew they were getting further and further from him. Taemin took that chance to  barrel out of the “rumpus room” as fast as his long slender legs would carry him. Though, to him only the speed of light could be fast enough.

 

 

 

Taemin then took shelter under the nurses’ station desk to remain out of sight. Taemin could feel his heart pound harshly as though it would burst through his chest at any minute. Tears rolled down Taemins milky white flawless skin as he slowly crawled out from underneath the nurse’s stations desk. He began to hear the loud groans of the decomposing contaminated brain consuming nightmares once again. He found himself once again fleeing from the main corridor. He launched past the double doors, leading to the nurse’s locker room. He stuck a chair in front of the door making it so no one could open it. He clambered into the locker shutting it.  He held back a scream that beg to escape his chapped lips, that were now trickling blood down his chin as he bite down on them; hearing the loud bangs of the festering Zombie’s dead fist collide with the door.

 

 

He heard the chair rattling and scrape against the floor as it flung across the room. He let out a cry of terror. He felt his pants dampen with a warming sensation as he pissed himself. Tears streamed down his cheeks soaking his shirt. With a quivering hand he haltingly nudges the locker opened. He hastily stuck his head out looking from right to left. He clambered out of the locker making his way to the other exit, which leads to the corridor to the patient living quarters. He froze in fear only for a moment as the door swung open.

 

 

Taemin bound out of the locker room down the patients living quarters like never before. Taemin heaved as he found himself sneaking into the kitchen as he took a right turn down the patients living quarters that lead to the kitchen. He took off his shoes quietly and took his socks off, placing his shoes back on. He sneakily reached up and grabs a plastic spork; which is a spoon with prongs like a fork. He hastily made his way out of the kitchen with his hand made weapons in his hand as he carefully walked down the hallways of the Mental Institution. His heart beat quickened as he heard footsteps behind him. Too scared to look behind him he knew it was zombies wanting to tear his flesh apart like he was a dinner meal,

 

 

 

Taemin began to sprint away as fast as his slender legs would allow him. Taemin burst through a patients room not giving a care it wasn’t his room, his only concern was keeping safe. Taemin panted as he burst their the patients room with spork held tightly in his right hand and his socks in his left hand that he tied in a knot. Kibum snapped his head up as he heard someone burst through his room. He stared at the boy with longish shoulder length brown hair panting, leaning against his wall.

 

“DON’T JUST SIT THERE. THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING” Taemin screamed at the boy who just sat on his bed.   

 

Kibum just stared at the boy not understanding if this was a trick to get a reaction out of him, or if the boy really thought zombies were chasing him. Kibum wanted to tell him that zombies weren’t real but he couldn’t force the words out of his dry mouth. Taemin hid behind the door as two male nurses walked into Kibums room; to him he could only see flesh rotting zombies.   

 

 

“Taemin please calm down. It is time to take your medication” The male nurse said calmly.  

 

But Taemin could only hear the mucous infested rambling of the zombies penetrating his ears.

 

 

“braaaaaaaaaaaains,  must eat die brainnnnnnnnnnnns”  

 

Taemin felt the sting of the Zombies bite as the other male nurse injected Taemin with a strong sedative. Taemin limply fell forward into the nurse’s arms as the sedative immediately kick in.

 

 

“He has a mild case of Schizophrenia” The male nurse told Kibum as they carried Taemin to his own room.  

 

 

Kibum just went right back to staring at his shoes.


	3. Group Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: rage? (now not sure if you'd consider that trigger warning or in the other chapters when Taemin was having his freak outs. So let me know if you want me to mark them as Tw).

Kibum lifted his head up as he heard the sound off footsteps enter his room that he is being forced to stay in.

“Kim Kibum” The male nurse said

Kibum only nodded his head in response.

“Please follow me it is time for group therapy.” The male nurse said kindly.

Kibum slowly stood up on both of his feet with his head hung low as he followed the male nurse to his first group therapy session. Kibum walked into the room and  took a seat near the barred window. Soon everyone began to file in taking their seats. Kibum recognize  the boy from earlier who was talking bout Zombies.

“Okay everyone please be seated and lets start todays group therapy. We have a new patient Kim Kibum, please make him feel welcomed: Dr Park said taking his seat.

Kibum brought his knees up to his chest hiding his face.

“Hello I am Choi Minho. I am in room 402 if you ever get lonely” Minho said in a seductive whisper.  

“Welcome Kibum I am Lee Jinki feel free to call me Onew. Touch my chicken and you will be missing a throat.” Jinki said sweetly but the last part sternly.

“LEE JINKI” Dr Park yelled.

“What?” Jinki asked innocently smiling.

“You know the rules NO threatening people” Dr Park said sternly as Jinki lowered his head.

Taemin stood up on his chair raising his arms in the air.

“Please bow before your banana king. He has finally arrived” Taemin roared feeling the power within himself smiling brightly.

“Lee Taemin sit now” Dr Park said.

Taemin gave Dr Park death daggers with his eyes, willing the insolent man known as Dr Parks to die.  Taemin took his seat but on his own choice as his legs were getting tired from standing.  Jonghyun refused to introduce himself, he hated meeting new people.

“Now I will go around and ask everyone to share something, during the time someone is sharing their feelings you will all be quiet and respectful.” Dr Park said friednly with a hint of stern to get the message across.  “Kim Kibum please go first” Dr Park added.

“beige,red,blue,black,sliver,beige,white,black” Kibum repeated in his head as he counted the cars in the parking lot ignoring Dr Park.  
“Okay Taemin will you please share your feelings” Dr Park said not wanting to push Kibum.

Taemin stood proudly once again on his chair with his hand raised.

“Everyone silence your King is going to speak” Taemin said full of power.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

“bow to me surrender your virgins and lay them in banana leaves offering them to me and all banana milk is my kingdom none shall pass” Taemin reputed as he took his seat smiling brightly.

“Thank you for sharing” Dr Park smiled at Taemin.

“Kibum would you like to share now?” Dr Park asked hopeful.

“beige,red,blue,black,sliver,beige,white,black” Kibum repeated once again in his head as he counted the cars in the parking lot ignoring Dr Park.

Dr Park let a small sigh escape his lips.

“Lee Jinki would you please share your feelings?” Dr Park asked him.

“ALL CHICKEN IS MINE” Jinki said proudly showing off his pearly whites as he smiled brightly.

Dr Park only nodded his head.

“Choi Minho pleas share” Dr Parked asked.

“I am in room 402 if anyone wants to fuck” Minho said rubbing himself threw his pants.

“Choi Minho not in group therapy” Dr Park scolded him causing Minho to rest his hand on his own knee.

“Kim Jonghyun would you care to share anything today?” Dr Park asked him.

Jonghyun sitting next to Taemin stands up and grabs Taemin roughly by the collar and punches him in the cheek.

“JONGHYUN” Dr Park yelled standing up and grabbing him from Taemin.

“YOU INSOLENT BASTARD” Taemin screamed at him.

Two large male nurses came in the therapy room and grabbed Jonghyun and lead him back to his room, giving him a light sedative to calm him down. Taemin was lead back to his room to also try and calm down on his own.

“I think that will be all for todays therapy sessions, so please be well behaved and we will all meet again” Dr Park said and stayed till everyone left to their rooms with a nurse to accompany them.

Kibum stepped foot inside his room and once again sat on his bed. He hated being stuck in here like a caged animal, for his every move to be watched and documented like he was some lab rat. He refused to let them know his thoughts and  feelings he wouldn’t give into them. He didn’t want anyone to know how worthless and ugly he was, but he was sure they could already tell by just looking at him. A single tear gently rolled down his cheek. Kibum’s slender fingers quickly wiped it away in hopes the male nurse didn’t see.


	4. I will make you mine Lee Taemin if it’s the last thing I do

Minho peeked around the corner watching his pry. He watched as his next victim stealthily walked around the institution. He could see sweat beads roll down his neck. Minho imagined licking them off him sensually and licked his lips. Minho felt his sweat pants begin to get uncomfortable as he became hard. He knew it wasn’t the right time to snatch his pry up yet. He wanted the thrill of the chase. He stayed against the wall as he watched the boy with the longish brown hair run about the place. A smile formed on Minho’s lips. Was he happy to found a pry he new he was gonna get the best thrill of his life from? Or was it just the sheer beauty of his pry? Did he even think of him as a pry, or was it something much deeper? Minho wasn’t sure but he new he had to have him, and so that is what he set out to do.

Taemin was walking around the institution. He felt eyes on him. He looked all around and didn’t see anyone. Taemin new he was being followed; but by who was the question he couldn’t answer.  Taemin did a tuck and roll and looked all around as he was crotched down, his hair flinging about.  Minho let out a soft chuckle at how cute Taemin was being. Taemin tensed at hearing a slight faint laugh. He slowly bite down on his bottom lip in thought.  Minho got a villainous thought.

Out of no where Minho let out a deep growl that had Taemin freezing in his spot. Minho let out a scream and ran towards Taemin grabbing his hand and running.

“Run theres a horde of starving zombies on our tail” Minho said panting.

Taemin ran giving Minho full lead. His hand began to sweat in Minho’s as he shook.  Minho held Taemin’s hand tightly and ran thru the halls into rumpus room, to the kitchen, back to the halls ways. After a good few minutes of running Minho finally ran to his own room and slammed the door shut after Taemin got in.

“A-A-Are we safe in here?” Taemin asked tears running down his face.

“For now” Minho panted out pretending to be scared.  “If we take off our clothes they won’t smell our scent so much” Minho said praying Taemin will by it.

“How will that work, we will still smell of us” Taemin said causing Minho to pout a bit.

Minho ran and grabbed some lotion.

“If this is the scent of the undead. All we have to do is rub it all over us and we will smell like them” Minho said causing Taemin to interrupt him.

“And they will leave us alone” Taemin began to slowly undressed down to his briefs.

 

Minho smiled at how brilliant he was and thankful Taemin was buying it all. Once Minho undressed himself fully naked he walked over to Taemin and began to rub the lotion all over him. Minho cock fully erect now and throbbing.

“I-I-I still hear them” Taemin said panicking.  
“Shhh it’s okay. They can’t smell us now. Minho said and began to lick Taemin’s neck.

“W-W-What are you doing” Taemin stuttered out nervously.

“I just want to make sure you don’t smell like a human” Minho said licking Taemin again, letting out a soft moan.

Taemin nodded and let Minho continue with what he was doing as he was scared to death. Minho pinned Taemin’s hands above his head and lowered his briefs and began to stroke Taemin. Taemin just naive just thought he was making sure he got all the human scent off of him. Taemin began to get turned on some unwillingly his cock began to grow erect. Minho smiled feeling Taemin cock begin to grow in his hand. He bent down and began to lick and suck on Taemin’s neck. Minho lead Taemin to the bed and laid him down, his hands still pinned above his head. Minho climbed on top of him and began to grind his erect cock against Taemin.

“What if the zombies come?” Taemin let out a soft moan.

Just as Minho was about to answer his door flung up causing Taemin to scream.

“The zombies found us” Taemin screamed and began to cry.

“Choi Minho you do not bring another patient into your room. You do not take advantage of Mr. Lee Taemin” The nurse scolded him.

Two larger nurses held Taemin down and injected sedation into him. Once they redressed Taemin they took him back to his room to rest. Minho sat on his bed still naked, head in his hands. He was very frustrated he didn’t get to finish. Lee Taemin has been on his mind since the day he met him. He can’t stop thinking bout the way he will feel wrapped around him. He wonders if he will be a silent, or a loud moaner. Will he try and fight him off or willingly give himself to Minho. Minho knows he must have him for his, and only his.

“I will make you mine Lee Taemin if it’s the last thing I do” Minho said into his empty lonely room. 

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
>  
> 
> I will post trigger warnings in every chapter summary if the chapter has any.


End file.
